


[podfic] pull up in your fast car, whistling my name

by Chestnut_filly



Series: Americana [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Americana, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only crazy people leave town in a blue car with a girl with red hair and death in her smile. Only crazy people do shit like that, Clint Barton knows, but she's at the wheel, a cigarette he lit between her teeth, and if that makes him crazy, he'll wear it like one of the half-dozen medals he already owns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] pull up in your fast car, whistling my name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pull up in your fast car, whistling my name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18203) by Postcardmystery. 



> Thank you, postcardmystery, for your permission to record.

Title: [pull up in your fast car, whistling my name](http://sister-wife.livejournal.com/15920.html?thread=129584#t129584)  
Length: 6:50  
File Size/Type: 3.36 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?9rzpp1rangb9krg)

[Streaming link.](http://tindeck.com/listen/wefp)


End file.
